1. Field
The disclosure relates generally to selecting and storing data, and specifically to a computer implemented method, a computer program product, and a data processing system for directing data to a cloud storage or a data center in accordance with configured criteria.
2. Description of the Related Art
The combination of mobile personal computing devices and cloud computing has enabled large amounts of data to be uploaded from the mobile computing for backup storage in the cloud computing environment. Uploading of data for backup may take place automatically so that the amount of data being stored in the cloud computing environment may exceed contractual limits before a user of the personal computing device is aware of the situation. When contractual limits are exceeded data may be refused storage or undesired charges may be incurred.
Therefore, it would be advantageous to have a method and apparatus that takes into account at least some of the issues discussed above, as well as possibly other issues.